


socks and shoes | breakfast at noon

by larksinly



Series: The Email Fics - Courtesy Of Larksinly And Toadlet [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, not fluff not angst just drabble, shitty au i came up with, this was written at four in the morning shh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/pseuds/larksinly
Summary: au: things your soulmate does in the day, you do at night (and vice versa)





	socks and shoes | breakfast at noon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_toadlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/gifts), [prxnxykxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/gifts).



_**M I D N I G H T** _

_**m19/22/00:03** _

_**t y l e r** _

 

_**cars and trains are distant, yet there** _

 

_**car alarms and firetrucks' sirens blare** _

 

_**street lights and house lights slowly flicker out** _

 

_**crickets, cicadas and owls find their way into the calming blanket of darkness** _

 

_**dogs bark at planes flying overhead** _

 

_**lights of TVs can be seen through windows** _

 

_**i am alone in this familiar paradise** _

__

_**my parents believe i have trouble sleeping** _

 

_**i am always so tired because i sneak onto the roof at night to view my kingdom of peaceful darkness** _

 

_**i can sit up there forever, because the dark is never silent** _

 

_**night is not dead, but it is not nearly as loud as day** _

 

_**i prefer a blanket of stars to cover me** _

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how far this one will make it


End file.
